Belkin F5D7130 v2114ef
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Belkin / F5D7130 v2114ef __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = K7SF5D7130A CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4702KPB-P10 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = AM29LV160DB-90EC Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = 1769472 bytes RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = EM638165TS-7 nvram Size = ? Switch = AC101LKQT Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = ? Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = 1 PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4306KFB-30 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=513211 Flashing Source: Skizo This is just to inform you that I have flashed this AP with a 2115uk firmware and all went well. There's still some odd behavior, I think that's probably due to the different CPU, don't know, but overall it works ok. There's also something I can't wrap my head around about, like wondering why if in its previous state worked fine as a bridge AP, now even if updated and apparently stronger antenna signal it won't connect correctly, or at least one of the two cannot send properly data. But I will figure it out eventually Very Happy Thanks again for your help and pointers, you avoided me utterly bricking my AP Very Happy Hope the infos I posted will be of any help to someone else. Edit: everything works fine, even Client Bridging using a recommended SP2, and whatever the "funny behavior" was due to, it seems gone. Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures See Belkin F5D7130 v2001 FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category:Broadcom Category:IEEE 802.11b/g Category: English Documentation Category: Belkin Category: Fix Me! Category:BCM4702 Category:BCM4306 Category:AC101LKQT